


….GhostBusters!!!

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, GhostBuster AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's a strange job but they still have to do it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostyGooGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/gifts).



> Because [GhostyGooGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/pseuds/GhostyGooGirl) shared an awesome drawing with me I was inspired to write this lol.

Kakashi was excited, Sasuke was embarrassed and Naruto… well he was resigned to it all at this point if he was to be honest about it. Not that he hated his job, it was hard to hate it if only because of the strange things that happened and the fun they shared.

Naruto had started because… well his mother had been the one originally who had gotten him into it. If he had to think about it, it had started because of not of the things that had happened around him but of the things he had seen.

His father and mother both came from spiritual families and had grown up on stories but they had sensed things. Naruto had been the one that had seen them without any real help.

Years of seeing had changed him. From happily telling people about the friends he had met to him eyeing every strange thing he saw and evaluating it. After a few years, it got old and you got very mistrusting.

“I wonder what the client is dealing with.” He murmured aloud as Kakashi parked. Sasuke snorted in the backseat and Naruto met his eyes in the mirror. “Come on Sasuke.”

“If it is some stupid cat or even something expired I’m hexing them.” Sasuke grumbled. “I was supposed to have the morning off today.”

“Don’t be like that Sasuke.” Kakashi switched off the engine and turned around to smile at the sulky man in the back. “And don’t hex the client whether or not they are wrong. What if we need you later on?”

“Are you trying to say a hex is going to tire me out?” Sasuke sounded so insulted that Naruto had to hide his laugh by hopping out of the car. He adjusted his overalls as much as he was able before he headed for the trunk.

“I’m just saying.” Kakashi said as he got out the car. “We both know you’ll be exhausted later on and that if you had your morning off you would have been significantly tired.” Sasuke muttered a response Naruto was unable to catch as he retrieved his tools and armed himself. “Sasuke like I was saying… that's what you had plans to do and exactly why you would have been tired.” Naruto handed Kakashi his tool and received a happy kiss to his cheek in return. Kakashi’s mask blocked most of it but it was still enough for Naruto.

“Let’s just go.” Naruto told Sasuke as the other man reached them. Sasuke rolled his eyes before he grabbed his tool kit and his own weapons. “Have enough?”

“If it is a proper job yes.” Sasuke hissed. “But considering how things have been lately I doubt I’ll have to do more than blow rosemary around once or twice.”

“Well it is a pretty big place.” Kakashi pointed out. “And it is an old house too. A cemetery not too far away but that cemetery was relocated from across the street.” He gestured to the park behind them. “And of course there were some battles around here around three hundred years or so.”

Naruto smiled weakly before he reached into the trunk and pulled out a few more weapons. Sasuke blinked at Kakashi before he reached for his backup kit and the blaster.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Sasuke muttered with a shake of his head. “You tell me this now?”

X

“You moved in after say what again?” Sasuke demanded Naruto kept his eyes shifting around the room. The air was thick and he could just feel that not only was there something, there were somethings.

“Leave the client be.” Kakashi smiled as the older woman got up. “Thanks for the tea.” He finished before the woman left. “Now I think we should split up. Sasuke you’ll take downstairs and the basement. Naruto and I will handle this floor and upstairs.”

“Try it again idiot.” Sasuke shot back. “If we split up although I don’t know why you would want to in this situation we will all split up. I won’t be checking this place upstairs while you and Naruto check the guest beds.” He finished with a dry look.

A flush spread up Naruto’s neck but he was unable to deny the claim. They usually tended to take their work seriously but Kakashi had a tendency to let excitement take him over. Especially after he had opened himself up to outside forces. If Kakashi was pushed to using his own powers to reach behind the veil then he tended to be pretty wound up…

Naruto was not complaining but Sasuke did have a point. His hairs were on end just by being in the house.

“I’ll check the top floor.” Naruto gave in. “Sasuke you can check the middle or the ground floor maybe Kakashi can check the basement.”

“I’m taking the basement.” Sasuke shook his head. “I can feel a window somewhere down there.”

“Well fine then.” Naruto shrugged. “Let’s do this.” His gaze went to the ceiling and he swallowed. The air was full of anticipation but not from them.

X

Naruto crept down the hallways slowly his blaster his hand. He was not taking any chances. The hall way was dimmer than it should have been considering the open windows and the time of day. At the first door he stilled and opened it slowly and peered inside.

He jumped at the sight of all the dolls standing in the room. Not dolls, mannequins. The client had said they made clothes and cosplay outfits. There was a heavy shadow in the room but there was no way Naruto was going in there.

“That room is just full of no.” He said dryly before he changed the setting on his blaster. “I’m not setting a foot in there.” He finished dimly before he set a pulse off inside the room. “Room full of nightmares like hell I’ll entertain you with that.” He shut the door firmly and shook his head.

X

“The power of Christ didn’t work?” Naruto tripped and fell on his ass as he eyed the still moving blue blob. “Man no.” He wracked his brain before he reached in his pocket for the fox charm his mother had given him years ago. “The power of Uzumaki Kushina compels you?” The blob leaped at him and Naruto yelped before he slapped at it with the hand with the charm. There was a low hum before it exploded all over him. “Oh eww just what I was trying to avoid.”

“You used your mom?” Kakashi asked from behind him. “And it worked?”

“The thing I’m most respectful and fearful of is my mom.” Naruto said dryly. “I’m not that surprised that it worked. “How did your floor go?”

“I found a samurai.” Kakashi said excitedly. “So I came for your help.”

“A say what now?” Naruto groaned. “And I’m filthy! And what is a samurai doing here? He’s on the wrong continent.”

“Guess someone hired him.” Kakashi jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “The seal isn’t going to hold him forever you know.”

“I’m coming.” Naruto sighed as he got to his feet. “I’m coming.” He grimaced at the goo on his clothes. “This is so gross.”

X

“Really?” Naruto hissed trying his best to keep his voice down as Kakashi nipped at his neck. “Sasuke will bitch if he catches us this time.”

“If he catches us.” Kakashi murmured against his neck. “We can be quick.”

“We’re covered in dust and goo and-“ Naruto broke off when Kakashi rose up picking up Naruto with him. Naruto wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s waist and resigned himself to Sasuke’s inevitable bitching. His back pressed against the wall and Naruto moaned when Kakashi rubbed against him. He might as well enjoy it now.

X

“I told you to wait on me in the car!” Naruto looked up from where he was writing his report to see Sasuke storm in a flush on his face. Itachi trailed in a few seconds later a smile on his face. It was not every day Itachi was spotted so casually. Of course Naruto was not delusional he knew the sweater and slacks Itachi wore most likely cost more than he wanted to think about.

He also knew that the hair tie that kept Itachi’s ponytail together came from Sasuke and that had cost more than a month’s salary and he knew because he had went with Sasuke when the idiot had went to buy it.

“You said you were going to change.” Itachi responded before he smiled. “You always change before you come to the car.”

“Who the hell is going home looking like this?” Sasuke demanded. There was a small clicking sound and a flash of light before Sasuke snapped. “Itachi!”

“A picture will last longer.” Itachi chuckled. “Go ahead and change I’ll be waiting.” Sasuke stomped off and Naruto leaned around his desk to watch him go before he whistled. No matter how many times he saw it, it never failed to amaze him the control Itachi had over Sasuke. “Naruto you’re looking well.”

“Wish you weren’t lying.” Naruto chuckled. “But you’re looking as good as usual. Sorry that your plans had to get cancelled this morning.”

“I shifted my schedule around again so it still works.” Itachi shrugged. “I know how important your work is.”

“Then I hope you’ll continue to be our ally.” Kakashi said as he walked in with a stack of files. “Sasuke was looking sulky there Itachi.”

“Only for now.” Itachi smiled.

X

“There.” Naruto breathed as calm rushed through him. He sagged forward onto Kakashi’s chest. “I feel so much better now.”

“Hmm.” Kakashi responded his naked chest warm against Naruto’s own. “That took longer than it usually does. We should take a week off. Call in some the others to run things. Move up our plan to steal Sai, Shin and Tenzo away. Let you have some meditation time.”

“Once you come along.” Naruto whispered. Kakashi chuckled before he used his finger to tilt Naruto’s head towards him.

“Where else would I go?” He asked before he pressed a kiss to Naruto’s mouth. Naruto smiled into the kiss before he snuggled closer. It was a lot of work, a lot of freaky stuff but he loved his job and his life.


End file.
